Minha mente, sim Meu coração, jamais!
by Jady Black
Summary: Em um ataque a Hogsmeade Gina é atingida por duas maldições, o que faz com que ela desapareça. Ninguém sabe onde ela está e a pessoa que mais a ama nem ao menos sabe que ela existe.


Voldemort havia caído, mas alguns Comensais pareciam não querer aceitar isso. Bellatrix era uma deles, estavam todos em Hogsmeade causando caos e matando mais pessoas.

Harry, Gina, Hermione, Rony, Remo e Sirius estavam lá junto com os aurores, os Comensais estavam em menor número e a maioria já havia sido capturada. Harry ainda duelava contra dois, quando viu Gina estuporar Rodolfo Lestrange, sorriu em direção a ela, mas seu sorriso logo se perdeu quando viu Bellatrix e mais outro Comensal ainda encapuzado lançar maldições em direção a ela, uma delas era verde.

- GINA! - nem terminou de chamá-la, as maldições haviam a atingido e Harry desmaiou.

- Ele ainda não acordou? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley para Sirius.

- Não, o curandeiro está lá dentro examinando-o. Alguma noticia dela, Molly? – perguntou com ar cansado.

- Nada, Arthur está lá no Ministério, mas não adianta nós não fazemos a menor idéia do que eles fizeram. Minha filhinha simplesmente sumiu – disse ela olhando para seus pés.

- Calma, Mamãe. Nós vamos achá-la. – disse Rony que havia acabado de chegar com Hermione.

- É, Sra. Weasley... – Hermione não completou sua frase, pois o curandeiro tinha acabado de sair do quarto de Harry.

- Sr. Black? – Sirius se virou para encará-lo.

- Como ele está? Houve alguma mudança? – perguntou nervoso.

- Nada. Aparentemente não houve nenhum dano físico. Mas quanto à sua mente não posso dizer nada, só quando ele acordar para sabermos quais foram os efeitos.

- Porque ele está a tanto tempo desacordado? Já faz quase uma semana. – disse Hermione.

- Sinceramente, Senhorita, eu não sei. Em 17 anos que trabalho como curandeiro nunca vi nada do tipo. Pelo que você me disseram ele desmaiou não porque viu a maldição acertar a garota, e sim porque a acertou. – explicou ele.

- Como assim? O que quer dizer? – perguntou a Sra. Weasley olhando o curandeiro de forma intrigada.

- Que a maldição não apenas acertou a alma de sua filha, mas a do Sr. Potter também.

- Mas como isso é possível? – falou Sirius.

- Eu não sei como era a relação deles, mas deviam ser muito ligados um ao outro para tal acontecimento.

- Eles eram. – afirmou Rony que até então não havia se manifestado na conversa.

Já havia passado seis meses desde o incidente em Hogsmeade, Harry ainda continuava desacordado e ninguém sabia do paradeiro de Gina.

- Paddy, chegou uma carta para você. – disse Remo quando entrou na cozinha.

- Bom dia, meu amor. – Sirius engaçou-o pela cintura e lhe deu um beijo caloroso.

- Bom dia. – respondeu Monny depois do beijo. – Sua carta, acho que é do hospital.

- Hospital ? – ele arregalou os olhos e pegou a carta na mão e Remo. – Será que aconteceu alguma coisa com Harry?

_Caro, Sr. Black_

_Por favor venha até o Hospital St. Mungus, tenho notícias do Sr. Potter._

_Curandeiro Walker._

- O que houve, Sirius?

- Walker, disse que tem notícias do Harry. Remo, eu vou pra lá agora.

- Calma, vou com você. Só deixa eu troca de roupa.

Assim que Remo ficou pronto os dois entraram na lareira e foram para o hospital. Chegando lá correram até o andar em que Harry estava e encontraram um homem moreno e baixo os esperando.

- Bom dia, Sr. Black, Sr. Lupin. – cumprimentou-os Walker.

- O que houve? Harry está bem? – perguntou Sirius desesperado ignorando o cumprimento.

- Sim, ele acordou.

- O que? Quero vê-lo. – Sirius foi em direção a porta, mas o moreno o impediu.

- O senhor ainda não pode vê-lo.

- Como assim não posso, ele é meu afilhado. – disse se exaltando.

- Sirius, calma. – falou Remo pegando em sua mão. – Deve haver alguma razão.

- E há. Antes eu preciso falar com os senhores, alertá-los de algumas coisas. Por favor, venha até meu escritório. – eles caminharam até o final do corredor e entraram em uma porta com uma placa onde dizia ser o escritório do Curandeiro Walker.

- Então? – perguntou Sirius impaciente.

- Sentem-se, por favor. – disse gesticulando as cadeiras em frente a sua mesa.

Quando todos estavam sentados ele começou:

- O Sr. Potter acordou à uma ou duas horas atrás, aparentemente estava bem. Então fiz algumas perguntas, para ver se lembrava seu nome e coisas do gênero, ele se lembrou de tudo. – fez uma pausa para respirar. - Mas quando perguntei se tinha namorada ele disse que não, não me preocupei tanto, pois seus amigos haviam dito que ele e Gina Weasley não estavam mais namorando, então perguntei quantos filhos os Weasley tinham, ele me respondeu seis e disse que o mais novo era seu melhor amigo Rony.

Sirius e Remo ficaram o encarando como se ele fosse louco.

- O que está querendo dizer? Que ele não se lembra da Gina? – perguntou Remo receoso.

- Sim, é exatamente isso, Sr. Lupin.

- Mas como pode ele ter esquecido apenas dela? Isso não faz sentido. – disse Sirius.

- Bom, não sabemos qual foi a outra maldição lançada junto com a da morte, então não há como prever os efeitos, nem curas.

- Então ele nunca mais vai se lembrar dela?

- Não sei. Mas não podemos interferir em nada, ele tem que se lembrar sozinho, caso contrario os efeitos seriam desastrosos. Então, por favor, não falem da garota para ele.

- Posso vê-lo agora?

- Claro.

Os dois saíram e foram para o quarto de Harry, assim que entraram o viram sentado na cama olhando pela janela, absorto em pensamentos.

- Harry! – ele se virou e sorriu para eles, Sirius o abraçou fortemente.

- Sirius, tá me esmagando. – falou ele, fazendo o outro o soltar.

- Nunca mais faça isso, ouviu bem?

- É, Harry, por favor. Porque se não depois é eu que tenho que aturar ele chorando dia e noite – disse Remo, fazendo Harry rir.

- Ei, eu não chorei. – protestou ele. O que fez os dois rirem mais ainda.

- Quando é que eu vou poder sair daqui?

- Não sei, Harry. Tem que falar com Walker.- assim que Sirius termino a frase a porta se abriu.

- Olá, Sr. Potter. – disse o curandeiro.

- Oi.

- Como está se sentindo?

- Estou ótimo, já posso ir?

- Acho melhor o senhor ficar aqui até o final da tarde, pelo menos. – Harry fechou a cara, odiava hospitais. – Só para garantir que está bem.

- Mas eu já disse que estou bem.

- Calma, Harry. No final da tarde passamos aqui para te buscar. – falou Remo. – Vou avisar Rony e Hermione que você já acordou para eles ficarem aqui com você.

- É, quando eu sair do ministério passo aqui e te levo. – disse Sirius piscando para ele.

- Tá bom.

Depois que Walker saiu, Remo e Sirius ficaram mais um pouco com ele, mas logo tiveram que ir também.

- Preciso ir agora, Harry. Se não vou me atrasar e ainda tem vários Comensais soltos por ai. – disse Sirius. – Não esqueça de dizer para Rony e Hermione não mencionarem Gina. – falou essa ultima parte somente para Remo ouvir, este apenas assentiu.

Rony e Hermione chegaram ao hospital somente por volta da um da tarde.

- E ai, cara, finalmente acordou hein. – disse Rony quando entrou, Hermione lhe deu um cutucão nas costas.

- Isso é jeito de falar, Ronald? Harry, que bom e acordou, você nos deixou preocupados. – disse indo abraçar o amigo.

- É, nem me fala. Acho que não preciso dormir mais pelo resto da vida. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Quando vai sair daqui? – perguntou Rony.

- Hoje de tarde. O curandeiro quer que eu fique aqui para ver se eu realmente estou bem. – Harry falou revirando os olhos.

- Ora, ele está certo. Você acabou de acordar, e ninguém sabe os efeitos que a maldição pode trazer. – Hermione arregalou os olhos quando viu que havia falado demais.

- Que maldição? Afinal o que aconteceu Hogsmeade?

- Humm...é...você...você meio que... – Rony tentou explicar.

- Um comensal atingiu você com uma maldição desconhecida. – emendou Hermione rapidamente. Rony a encarou pela rapidez em que ela formulou aquela mentira.

- É, foi isso.

- Ah, que comensal? Como eu não o vi? – perguntou Harry os encarando.

- Ninguém sabe, ele estava de mascara e acertou você pelas costas. – respondeu Hermione.

- Alguém mais se machucou? – Rony e Hermione se olharam.

- Não, ninguém mais. – falaram os dois ao mesmo tempo.

- Vocês estão estranhos. – disse ele.

- O que? Não, é impressão sua. Apenas estamos felizes em te ver. – falou Hermione rapidamente.

- Hey, Harry, ficou sabendo? Nós estamos namorando! – falou Rony para mudar de assunto e segurou a mão de Mione fazendo ela corar.

- Serio? Parabéns. – disse ele sorrindo. – Finalmente, não agüentava mais vocês brigando.

- E quem disse que paramos de brigar? – brincou Hermione.

- Oh, não. Agora vou ter que aturar ataque de ciúmes também? – brincou ele. E os três caíram na risada.

Ficaram a tarde todo matando a saudade, apenas falando amenidades e indo muito. Lá pelas cinco da tarde Walker apareceu novamente.

- Sr. Potter, vejo que está bem.

- Sim, estou muito bem.

- Ótimo, então apenas tome essa poção e daqui a meia hora está liberado. – depois de entregar a poção a ele foi embora.

- Nossa, finalmente, não agüento mais ta aqui. – tomou a poção e ficou e sentiu uma leve tontura que logo passou então levantou-se e foi até o armário onde estavam suas coisas. Pegou-as e entrou no banheiro que havia no quarto.

Quando saiu ficou sentado com Rony e Hermione conversando enquanto Sirius não chegava.

- E ai, Harry? Pronto pra ir embora? – Sirius falou entrando no quarto.

- Sim! – Sirius riu.

- Então vamos. Vocês dois vão junto ou querem ir para Toca? – perguntou ele para Rony e Hermione.

- Vamos junto.

Os quatro saíram do quarto e foram para o hall do hospital indo em direção a porta de saída para a rua.

- Como nós vamos? – perguntou Harry.

- De carro. – respondeu Sirius simplesmente.

- E desde quando você sabe dirigir carro?

- Ele não sabe. – falou Rony.

- Ora, é claro que eu sei. E vamos logo, Remo está no carro esperando.

Quando saíram na rua caminharam mais uma quadra e pararam em frente a um Porsche Carrera preto conversível.

- Gostou?

- Uau.

- Vou encarar isso com um sim, meu padrinho mais lindo e gostoso do mundo.- disse Sirius fazendo Harry sorrir e revirar os olhos.

Todos entraram no carro e em menos de 15 minutos pararam em frente a uma casa enorme. Os três adolescente estavam de boca aberta. Sirius colocou o carro na garagem, onde havia uma moto e outro carro, uma Mercedes SLR.

- Graças a Deus, terra firme. – disse Remo quando desceu do carro, fazendo Harry, Rony e Hermione rirem.

- Como você é engraçadinho. Ah e Harry, gostou da Mercedes? – perguntou Sirius.

Dessa vez ele respondeu.

- Sim, é fantástica.

- Ótimo, ela é sua.

- O que? – perguntou arregalando os olhos.

- Presente de boas vindas. – disse ele sorrindo.

- Owo – falou Rony.

- Obrigado ! – agradeceu Harry sorrindo, ainda olhando para o carro, era lindo.

- Vamos entrar?

Subiram por uma escada que saia num corredor que os levava direto para a sala. A casa era enorme por dentro, toda mobiliada com moveis caros e coisas trouxas.

- Seu quarto é lá em cima, Harry. – disse Remo.

- Vocês vão dormir aqui?

- A gente pode? - perguntou Rony.

- É claro.

- Então, sim. – respondeu Hermione.

- Eu só tenho que avisar meus pais.

- Eu também.

- Tem papel lá na cozinha – disse Sirius apontando para uma porá no canto da sala. - Ou se preferirem podem usar a lareira.

- Tá, obrigado.

- Harry, vamos lá em cima?

- Claro.

Então Sirius, Harry e Remo subiram as escadas, o segundo andar era cheio de portas onde Sirius havia dito ser quartos e um banheiro, no terceiro andar havia quatro portar: o banheiro, uma biblioteca e dois quartos.

- Este é seu quarto – disse apontando para a primeira porta e abrindo-a.

Era bem grande e aconchegante. Havia uma grande janela com vista para o que parecia ser um rio, uma cama de madeira escura com uma TV em frente e uma armário, no lado havia duas portas.

- Lá é seu banheiro e a outra é um closet, suas roupas já estão tudo ai.

- Nossa, eu adorei. Obrigado, Sirius.

- Não tem o que agradecer, garoto. Não fiz nada além da minha obrigação. Vem.- eles saíram do quarto e Sirius apontou para a última porta.

– E aquele é o nosso quarto. – disse ele finalizando. Harry franziu o cenho.

- Vocês dormem juntos? – e então percebeu que os dois estavam de mãos dadas.

- É, bom, nós somos casados, Harry. – falou Remo encarando-o com a face corada. Harry olhou de um para o outro e então para suas mãos.

- Porque nunca me contaram? – perguntou com um que de incredulidade na voz.

* * *

><p>Oi, gente!<p>

Minha primeira fic H/G, espero que gostem!

Comentem, por favor. Me deixem feliz =D

Beijo, beijo.

**Jady Black**


End file.
